


The Promotion

by pumpkinqueene



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Choking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, Giant Gem Dicks, Rutting, Scratching, Size Difference, Spanking, Squirting, Tit-fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/pumpkinqueene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper receives a job offer. The interview is extremely challenging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promotion

Direct access to Yellow Diamond was something which was highly sought after but rarely attained. Only the most important Gems could be expected to enjoy the honour of a personal audience with her. The rest had to be content with admiring her image on screens and the sides of buildings; or, if they were extremely lucky, they may even be invited to court to witness her majesty in person. Such invitations were rare, however. The average Gem never even saw Yellow Diamond in person.

Jasper wasn’t the average Gem, but she also wasn’t distinguished enough to ever expect to hold a conversation with Yellow Diamond. Her visits to court had always been in an official capacity, as an escort to Emeralds and Beryls and other aristocratic Gems who didn’t strictly need any protection in the heart of the Gem Empire; but hiring an elite Quartz veteran to walk menacingly behind you while you giggled over gossip and showed off your Pearl was considered a status symbol. Jasper happened to be an especially large and striking example of her type- possibly because of the different properties of her gem- so she was frequently employed as a glorified accessory by her social betters when they attended Court.

She had presumed she had passed unnoticed. Quartzs were highly admired in Gem society, but they were nothing compared to the Diamonds’ perfection. The Diamonds were singular; unique and unattainably brilliant in every way. There were hundreds of Jaspers. It didn’t matter that Jasper looked different from her sisters. She was still just a Jasper. The thought of Yellow Diamond ever personally acknowledging her was patently ludicrous.

The summons came just after the third hour of daylight. A fresh batch of green recruits had arrived the previous evening from a new colony, and it had been left to a group of Quartz veterans (including Jasper) to break them in. Jasper had been running evaluations ever since. Her report wouldn’t be expected for another week, but she liked to keep on top of her work and intended to begin its compilation the moment she returned to the barracks. She ended up putting her plans on the backburner when a particularly distinctive Pearl intercepted her before she could reach her office.

“You are Jasper Facet-12A01 Cut-7AC?” she asked in an infuriatingly pompous tone. Jasper knew her on sight. It was hard to forget that shrill voice and all of that lemon frou-frou.

“Yeah,” Jasper grunted.

“I thought as much,” the Pearl nodded, “Your presence is required. Yellow Diamond wishes to see you immediately. Follow me, please. And do try to keep up,”

Jasper bit her tongue rather than pointing out the obvious as she fell into line beside the Pearl, slowing her pace so that she didn’t leave the snooty little thing behind. She also decided not to ask what Yellow Diamond could possibly want with a Quartz. The Pearl was wearing a disconcertingly wide leer- a pretty impressive feat, considering her lack of lips. Jasper clung to this vicious thought rather than allowing herself to imagine what transgressions she was about to be punished for. Why else would the Pearl be so cruelly satisfied? She was well-known for taking delight in the misfortune of others. It was a wonder Yellow Diamond retained such an insolent Pearl.

She led Jasper to a golden, five-Gem cruiser, staffed by two more, junior Pearls and a hulking Onyx in yellow scale armour. The craft was hovering two feet off the ground. Clearly, no time was to be wasted in getting Jasper to Yellow Diamond’s throne room. She tried to imagine what she could have possibly done to earn such severe treatment, but drew a blank. Hopefully, Yellow Diamond would be merciful. She doubted that very much, though. Mercy was not a quality she was sure Yellow Diamond possessed.

The moment she had been ushered into the cruiser and had seated herself beside the Pearl, the vehicle began to hum. She knew that they had taken off, despite the complete lack of any movement within the enclosed compartment. A glance out of the window told her they were already two thousand feet up, and climbing- an altitude only permissible for those in the direct service of Diamonds.

“You’re the one, then?”

The voice was quiet in the silence of the compartment; a rumble far below her own husky tone. It could have only belonged to the Onyx sitting across from her. The Onyx’s face wasn’t visible through her heavy helmet, but, for some reason, Jasper got the feeling that she was being regarded with amusement.

“Apparently,” she said coldly. She wasn’t about to express her confusion over this whole sequence of events. That would be an indirect expression of fear- and Jaspers feared nothing. She would let the Onyx presume that she knew why she was here, rather than embarrassing herself through her ignorance.

“You don’t look like the others,” the Onyx continued. She clearly didn’t get the message that Jasper wasn’t interested in conversation. Or perhaps she did, and didn’t care.

“She is a unique specimen,” the yellow Pearl piped up snootily, “It’s her gem- a singular example from the Earth Colony’s Prime Kindergarten. She is still a Jasper, of course- but that is why she looks different from others of her type,”

The Onyx nodded to herself heavily, her helmet bulky and weighing down her head (unlike Jasper’s sleek golden gem weapon). Jasper thought that was that. She returned to her previous forced nonchalance, watching the orange sky beyond the window with determined detachment. She would not allow herself to betray any fear. She was a Quartz warrior, born and bred to face death with her head aloft. She only hoped she would not be compelled to die on her knees. She did not want the shame to follow her to the grave.

“She’s a pretty one,” the Onyx said abruptly, “Good. Yellow Diamond said we could watch. I wasn’t looking forward to it before, but now…I can see why she picked this one,”

“I’m right here, and I probably rank higher than you,” Jasper hissed through her teeth. She decided to use her anger to mask her rapidly climbing apprehension over the Onyx’s foreboding words. Anger was respectable in a way that fear wasn’t.

“Yes, well, it is unlikely that you will be afforded a front row seat,” the yellow Pearl interjected loudly, before the situation could escalate, “There are other Gems of higher status at Court today. They are all looking forward to this,”

Before Jasper’s worry could mount even higher, the yellow Pearl turned to her with that appalling simper and clasped her hands together gleefully.

“I realise,” she said, trembling with excitement, “That I have yet to brief you on your purpose at Court today,”

“Am I being executed?” Jasper guessed. She was proud of how unaffected she sounded, even though she felt like something was crawling down her spine when she uttered the word “executed”.

“Exe- Oh, my dear,” the yellow Pearl cackled, slapping her hand on her thigh, “Most certainly not. You’re being rewarded,”

Jasper was so taken off guard by this unexpected turn of events that she forgot to school her expression into something neutral. Her wide-eyed look of surprised amused the yellow Pearl immensely. The broad impish grin was back, and this time, she wasn’t the only one grinning. The other two Pearls giggled primly behind their hands, avoiding her gaze; and a metallic guffaw told her that the Onyx found her just as comical as the other occupants of the cruiser. She bristled, drawing back her upper lip to bear her teeth.

“I outrank all of you,” she said in a voice of resolute calmness, “Don’t have the audacity to look down on me when you’re all beneath me,”

“You’re the one who’s about to be beneath someone, sweetheart,” the Onyx chortled, unaffected. Jasper didn’t know whether to be impressed by her courage, or dismayed by her stupidity.

“Is that a threat?” she demanded, drawing herself up with a sneer. Far from appearing cowed, the Onyx stared at her through the narrow slit in her helmet without so much as a flinch.

“You really don’t know,” the Onyx surmised.

“I was about to get to that part before you almost ruined everything, you brute,” the yellow Pearl snapped, “Be silent, or I won’t have time to brief her before we get there- in which case, I’ll inform Yellow Diamond that it was your loose lips which prevented me from adequately preparing our guest,”

Finally, the Onyx’s relaxed demeanour disappeared. She sat bolt-upright, tugging her collar nervously. Jasper smirked sadistically, relishing the Onyx’s discomfort. She couldn’t find it within her to feel sorry for the Gem who had been antagonising her for the whole flight thusfar, even if she could empathise with fearing Yellow Diamond’s wrath.

“Right,” the yellow Pearl said, fussily smoothing the great diaphanous yellow plumes she wore on her shoulders, “Now, Jasper. Yellow Diamond asked for you specifically, which I’m sure you’ll agree is a great honour. Your duties will be simple, but very taxing. However, I’m sure you’ll find the whole experience…enjoyable,”

She was smiling again, the curve of her thin mouth almost disconcertingly wide on her pale face. Across the aisle, the other Pearls shared a significant glance.

“What would she have me do?” Jasper asked. One of the Pearls tittered loudly. She covered her mouth with a tiny hand when the other one shushed her, but she continued to giggle like Jasper had told the funniest joke known to Gemkind. At least she was trying to stay quiet. The Onyx had no such compunctions; she threw back her head with a filthy laugh, slapping her hand on her own thigh. Jasper scowled, and wondered if she should still beat this audacious Gem into dust. However, all such thoughts were discarded when the yellow Pearl answered her question.

“Her,” the yellow Pearl leered, “Or rather, she’s going to do you,”

She sounded as though she had been waiting to say that all day. The words burst out of her on a single breath, laden with glee and a tinge of spiteful satisfaction. This Pearl, whose servitude to Yellow Diamond rendered her the greatest of the lowest caste, seemed to take extraordinary delight in the debasement of her betters. Jasper was so repulsed by the yellow Pearl’s malice that it took a few seconds for her to comprehend the meaning of that sentence; long enough for the Onyx to notice her confusion and pick her up on it.

“She’s going to fuck you,” the Onyx clarified, leaning forwards to peer at Jasper through the eyeslit in her heavy helmet, “In front of the whole court. Everyone will be watching, so try to avoid retreating into your gem. Like the others,”

Jasper had already guessed as much for herself. The only new piece of information here was that this was at least a semi-regular event at court (although it could have hardly been too common, or else Jasper would have witnessed it at least once), but none of the previous Gems selected for this honour had been able to cope with Yellow Diamond’s size and appetites. If possible, this left Jasper even less confident than when she had presumed she was attending her own execution. Having seen Yellow Diamond in person (albeit, from a distance), she knew exactly how enormous this Gem was. She wasn’t sure she was up to the challenge. Still, she wasn’t about to refuse to try like a coward.

“Alright,” she said, a great deal more confidently than she felt, “Is that all you needed to tell me?”

“Oh, of course not, dear,” the yellow Pearl twittered, “My Diamond expects only the best, after all. You must be prepared for her use. Before you are presented to her, you will be washed, groomed, perfumed, and dressed in suitable attire. Please try to remember that My Diamond is doing you a great honour by granting you the privilege of her company,”

“And her dick,” the Onyx added unnecessarily, sniggering at the glares she received for her affront, “Which is about two feet long, in case you were wondering. Fair warning,”

When Jasper reflexively glanced down her belly to try to figure out how far such a massive appendage would intrude into her body, the Onyx completely lost it.

“Oh, really!” the yellow Pearl sniffed as the Onyx bent over, clutching her abdomen and roaring with laughter. The Pearl seemed to decide that the Onyx wasn’t worth the effort, because she sent the huge Quartz one last sneer before turning back to Jasper and coolly ignoring the Onyx’s continued mirth.

“If you retreat into your gem, you won’t be punished,” the yellow Pearl informed Jasper, “Yellow Diamond is gracious and merciful. She understands that her Gems are not as strong as she is,”

“I don’t plan on retreating,” Jasper said. It was all bravado. She may have been very big by the standards of ordinary Gems, but even she would struggle immensely if she tried to take a dick that large. But, as her old Commanding Officer used to tell her during her early years, she’d never let common sense stop her from doing anything. Even now, she wasn’t sure if she took that as a compliment or an insult.

The yellow Pearl seemed pleased, but the other two Pearls shared sceptical looks. Beside them, the Onyx snorted. Plainly, even Jasper’s faux confidence wasn’t shared. She tried not to let that bother her.

They touched down on the landing pad atop one of the golden, conical towers which flanked Yellow Diamond’s expansive residence without so much as ruffling the skirt of the Pearl who was waiting to meet them. The yellow Pearl disembarked first, beckoning for Jasper to follow closely behind. The other two Pearls followed, while the Onyx brought up the rear.

“Come along, come along,” the yellow Pearl snapped, snatching a projection device from one of the nearby lesser Pearls and pulling up what looked like an itinerary, “We haven’t got all day. Yellow Diamond expects this Jasper to be delivered to her in half an hour. We’re on a very tight schedule,”

Jasper decided she really didn’t like this Onyx when the Gem in question sniggered the word “tight” as though it was genuinely amusing.

The yellow Pearl led them down a long corridor, which gleamed in shades of yellow and gold on three sides. The fourth side was nothing but glass, through which the orange light of the sun poured, suffusing the whole room with a rich fiery glow. Jasper had no time to take in the view of the Capital; the yellow Pearl’s pace was brisk for one of her size, and Jasper felt her urgency. She didn’t want to displease Yellow Diamond either.

The room she was steered into was remarkably small for the number of Pearls who had managed to squeeze into it, and Jasper was relieved when the Onyx didn’t follow them inside. Her role appeared to be standing guard during the preparations- a purely ceremonial role, since Jasper didn’t need anyone to protect her, and was certainly capable of destroying the Onyx herself. The dark outline of the sentry and her formidable pike was visible through the frosted glass on the door when it slid shut, but Jasper noticed this for only a moment before she was swamped by a virtual platoon of Pearls. She had never seen this many in one place before.

“Alright, Pearls,” the yellow Pearl called, clapping her hands until the babble had died down, “We have a job to do here today. Yellow Diamond requires the services of this Jasper, and we must see to it that she doesn’t receive her request in a substandard state. Jasper must be properly groomed and attired before we even think of presenting her to Yellow Diamond- or heads…will…roll. Am I understood?”

There was a murmur of affirmation. Meanwhile, Jasper wondered if she could get away with pushing the bitchy yellow twig out of the window for referring to her as “substandard”. Her internal debate screeched to a halt as two Pearls appeared on either side of her and began to tug at her shoulder straps pointedly. On the other side of the room, a couple of Pearls tended to a basin of water in which even Jasper could stretch out, trickling in perfumes until the steam wafting off it was heady and fragrant.

There was no time to appreciate the beauty of the room or the lengths to which Yellow Diamond’s attendants were willing to go to meet their Mistress’ expectations- and there was certainly no time to be modest either. Jasper reminded herself of this as she peeled her uniform off until she was stark naked in the middle of the room, surrounded by a dozen Pearls.

“Hmm, yes,” the yellow Pearl nodded with satisfaction, circling Jasper to scrutinise her body from all angles, “Very good. You’ll do nicely, I think. A little grooming wouldn’t go amiss, however,”

“You’re lucky you belong to Yellow Diamond, or I would crush you where you stand,” Jasper growled. She was growing tired of these backhanded compliments and judgements.

“Now, now, dear,” the yellow Pearl simpered, “None of that. We haven’t the time. Pearls, let’s get to work,”

A mere fifteen minutes later, Jasper had been washed, manicured, buffed, trimmed, made-up, brushed, and turned out until all that was left for her to do was dress in the attire provided. She decided not to point out that it was a waste of time to get dressed when she would be naked in front of the whole court before long. The yellow Pearl would probably laugh and act superior again, and Jasper wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

A delicate filigree diadem had been placed on top of her freshly styled hair, and, as Jasper stared at it in the mirror, she couldn’t help but think it incongruously fragile in comparison to the Quartz it crowned. It would fall from her head and shatter at the slightest provocation, let alone when she was bent over, arms held in a giant fist as Yellow Diamond thrust into her savagely. Bizarrely, it was this thought which finally made her fully realise what she was about to do.

“Oh my gems, she’s going to fuck me in front of the whole court,” she muttered to herself.

“Yes, dear, that’s the whole point,” the yellow Pearl said slowly, as if she thought Jasper was stupid, “And now the attire. Here. We have your measurements from your record, so this is certain to fit,”

Jasper’s first thought was that she might as well have remained completely naked, for all the coverage the tiny lacy lemon one-piece would offer her. When she slid it on, the Pearls tightened the clasps until her breasts were on the verge of spilling out of the tiny cups which barely hid her nipples. There were no straps to hold it up, and, although her crotch was covered, the narrow string which disappeared between her buttocks seemed completely pointless. Then again, that was probably the idea. It was supposed to be erotic, not functional. Even the gossamer train which attached at her waist was see-through, covering her exposed ass yet hiding absolutely nothing.

“Oh, and before I forget,” the yellow Pearl said, “The crotch is attached to the rest of the outfit with fasteners which will snap open if you pull,”

“Why?” she asked, uncomfortably trying to stuff herself into her clothes and failing miserably.

“For ease of access, of course,” the yellow Pearl said. She seemed torn between amusement over Jasper’s attempts to remain inside her outfit, and exasperation over Jasper’s lack of comprehension. It took a second, but when Jasper caught up, she had to busy herself arranging the train to keep her blush at bay. This was ridiculous. She was a Gem warrior, for Diamonds’ sake. Such a little thing shouldn’t have affected her at all, especially considering what she had acquiesced to without a quibble.

“So I, uh…won’t be naked then?” she asked, pulling her underwear out of her asscrack.

“I don’t know,” the yellow Pearl said, slapping Jasper’s hands away with a glare, “That will depend on what Yellow Diamond wishes. The ensemble is supposed to be worn this way, so stop ruining all of our hard work, if you don’t mind,”

Jasper subsided with a grumble, shifting minutely as she tried to get used to such skimpy yet restrictive clothing. She wasn’t used to her legs being bare, let alone her ass.

“It’s nearly time,” one of the other Pearls said in a hushed tone, as if it were some big secret. Two of her sisters hurried forwards with a long, floaty robe and urged Jasper’s arms into it impatiently. As they smoothed the amber satin across her chest and tied the sash into a neat little bow, Jasper couldn’t help but be grateful that she wasn’t expected to make the journey to the Star Chamber with her ass hanging out. She knew what was expected of her when she entered that room, but her attention would be fixated on her Diamond from that moment, with little thought spared for the spectators. She expected that she wouldn’t be in any fit state to notice them much.

The yellow Pearl flittered around her for a final inspection, and, after she had pronounced Jasper “adequate” (at which point, Jasper nearly punched her), their odd little troupe set off for the Star Chamber, where Yellow Diamond would be holding court on that day. Their company was much larger than the single Quartz and gaggle of Pearls Jasper had started out with. The procession was led by three Amethysts in golden plate armour and magnificent crested helms, who were followed by yellow Pearl and two, demure junior Pearls. Next came Jasper, in the middle of the procession. She towered above the other Gems- even the rear guard of chunky Onyxes, who followed behind the dozen silent little Pearls who separated them from Jasper.

The corridors were remarkably empty. Apart from the odd Peridot or Pearl, they met nobody on their long trek to the Star Chamber. Jasper knew they had arrived when she heard the dull thunder of a hundred muffled voices coming from behind a massive door. It was at least a hundred feet high, and, despite her prior visits to court, Jasper had never seen it before from this angle. It was the ceremonial door, through which the most distinguished Gems were admitted to pay homage to Yellow Diamond; and Jasper had only ever viewed it from within the chamber, at a distance. She had never expected to use it.

“Await my signal,” the yellow Pearl said, “And then we may proceed in the order in which we are already arrayed,”

Like all Gems, Jasper didn’t need to breathe. She took a fortifying breath anyway, hoping it would help to calm her nerves. Facing down Rose Quartz herself in battle was less nerve-wracking than this. At least Jasper knew what to do in that situation, and didn’t care what Rose thought of her. Yellow Diamond, on the other hand, was her Diamond; the Diamond she had been made for. She didn’t think she would be able to bear it if she disappointed Yellow Diamond and got everything wrong today.

Whatever the signal was, Jasper didn’t catch it. She simply followed yellow Pearl’s lead as the huge doors swung open to emit them, her flowing robe and ethereal train hissing along the floor behind her. She kept her eyes forwards, rather than focussing on the gawping aristocrats crammed in on either side of the central avenue; but she tried not to look up too much, for fear of meeting Yellow Diamond’s gaze. She would never allow herself to be so insolent.

Even so, she felt as though she shouldn’t be looking upon her Diamond at all. She was just a Jasper; utterly unworthy of the honour she was being afforded today. Settling her gaze on Yellow Diamond’s crossed legs seemed the most respectful option.

They stopped in front of the dais which supported Yellow Diamond’s colossal throne, and the yellow Pearl stepped forwards.

“My Diamond,” she said, curtseying, “As you have requested, so you shall receive. We have brought this Jasper here today, for your entertainment and her very great honour. We hope you will be pleased,”

There was silence for a moment. Jasper fixed her gaze on Yellow Diamond’s shoe as her insides writhed with nerves. She wasn’t sure what would happen if Yellow Diamond wasn’t pleased, and she didn’t think she wanted to find out.

Finally, Yellow Diamond spoke. Her voice was as perfect as the rest of her; melodic, sweet, and unearthly, like thunder made into song. To Jasper’s surprised (and mortification), she was immediately pierced by a stab of arousal. Her gut clenched, and a hot, wet ache began between her thighs. She took another breath- only this time, it shook.

“I am pleased,” Yellow Diamond said, “So far. That may change, however. Jasper, please disrobe and kneel before me,”

“Yes, my Diamond,” Jasper said. She noted, with some irritation, that her hands shook as she unpicked the knot holding her robe together and dropped the entire thing off her shoulders. Mingled gasps and exclamations surged up from the audience, causing Jasper a short moment of panic. Perhaps she wasn’t supposed to just throw the robe on the ground? Well, she had done it now. If she had mis-stepped, she hoped Yellow Diamond would be willing to overlook her error.

When no reprimand came, Jasper slowly mounted the steps to the dais, one by one, until she stood at Yellow Diamond’s feet. She fell to her knees without prompting, clasping her hands together between her thighs and lowering her head submissively. The polished tiles were frigid beneath her knees, and the stares of the courtiers burned against her back. She didn’t even twitch. As the yellow Pearl had continuously reminded her, Yellow Diamond deserved only the best- and Jasper was going to have to work hard to live up to that ideal. That meant focussing all of her efforts on pleasing her Diamond, while ignoring the licentious courtiers amassed behind her.

“Hmm,” Yellow Diamond said, “You are quite lovely. But I would like to see your face,”

Jasper prepared herself to summon the courage she needed to raise her head and look into Yellow Diamond’s glorious face, but that turned out to be quiet unnecessary. A massive hand, easily the width of her waist, appeared in her view, and inexorably coaxed her head backwards with the pressure of a single, gloved finger on her chin. She licked her lips nervously, trying not to blink or close her eyes as Yellow Diamond’s perfect face gazed into her own from a scant few feet away. Yellow Diamond was leaning down, yet she still loomed, huge and striking, like a stupendous bird of prey. Her golden eyes were hypnotic. Jasper balled her hands into fists between her legs, digging her claws into her palms to ground herself.

“Stand up,” Yellow Diamond ordered softly, “And turn around,”

Jasper did as she was asked, in spite of how vulnerable it made her feel to turn her back on her Diamond to face the court. She was unaccustomed to the touch of air on her nape, but the yellow Pearl had insisted that she had to wear her hair up or else too much of her clothing would be hidden, and it would be a waste of time dressing her. She didn’t like how defenceless it made her feel, to have her weaponised mane tied up and festooned with beads, lace, and gold. She had been declawed.

She deliberately stared over the heads of the courtiers, unwilling to catch their gazes as she waited on tenterhooks for Yellow Diamond’s approval or dismissal. The bust of her outfit was sliding down in minute increments, but she didn’t dare fidget or adjust it while she awaited the verdict. The noise, which had surged when she had turned around to face the audience, had died away immediately when everyone had remembered their place. Now, there was a silence so absolute that the buzz of overhead traffic seemed to rumble through the chamber. Jasper tried not to shiver, and failed.

There was no warning, apart from the sudden puff of warmth against her nape. She shivered, confused, and only comprehended what was happening when she felt heat- heat and wet and the hard press of teeth- against her neck. A massive hand curled around her throat gently, keeping her in place as her knees went out from under her. The cheer which erupted from the crowd didn’t entirely manage to drown out her reedy whimper. She hadn’t known that her neck was so sensitive until this moment. She felt each brush of tongue and graze of teeth down the line of her spine; in the hollow of her back, in the hard peaks of her nipples as they rubbed against cloth, and in her aching clit.

The hand on her throat tightened, fingers flexing as if in warning. But to Jasper, it was a tease. She pressed against them, willing them to dig into the meat of her neck until she couldn’t speak and her flesh bloomed in shades of ochre.

“Interesting,” Yellow Diamond murmured into her ear, “I like you,”

Briefly, she squeezed Jasper’s neck so brutally, Jasper thought she might actually poof. Her head pounded, her chest heaved, and her stomach trembled as she felt herself get massively wet, in a single, violent spasm that made her cry out as if she’d been struck. She was being held up by a hand at her throat, and another at her hip, because her legs were no longer supporting her. They had fallen open, limp and useless. The courtiers gathered below could probably see her soaked crotch- were watching her come apart as Yellow Diamond choked her and sucked on her neck- but this was a thought which occurred to her only fleetingly before the pressure eased.

“I might have to keep you around,” Yellow Diamond said as Jasper slumped in her grip, “You’re the first one to enjoy that,”

“Thank you…My Diamond,” Jasper said, her voice raw. Now she wasn’t being choked, she could hear the noise the rabble was making; whooping and chattering, and the odd moan of an impatient Gem who couldn’t wait to start masturbating. In her thrashing, he had almost fallen out of her one piece. The teasing hint of her reddish areolae peeked provocatively over the lemon silk, and she hoped Yellow Diamond would touch her there soon. At the moment, her Diamond was apparently content to stroke her belly, fingers skittering lower on ever pass but never actually touching Jasper where she needed it the most. It was deliberate, surely. Jasper caught herself tilting her hips up, chasing those fingertips in an attempt to get some- any- stimulation. She forced herself to stop moving, hoping that her eagerness hadn’t displeased Yellow Diamond.

“What should I do to her next?” Yellow Diamond called. She was addressing her court, but Jasper didn’t realise that straight away. She was burning; between her legs, beneath Yellow Diamond’s hand, at her throat where her bruises stood out like livid brands. She was burning, and that was all she could think about. She needed something- anything- to douse the fire melting her from within. As she pressed her throat into Yellow Diamond’s hand, pathetic in her supplication, she dripped down her thighs like candle wax.

“My, we have a needy one,” Yellow Diamond purred, flexing her fingers until Jasper keened, “Well, what shall I do to her? I’m feeling generous, and open to suggestions,”

Finally, a deep voice- the gravelly tone which could only belong to a Quartz- piped up.

“Fuck her tits,” was her crude suggestion. Yet it was one which was quickly taken up by the other courtiers, until the chamber rang with their chants as Jasper shivered with anticipation. At the moment, she could think of nothing she wanted more.

“Please,” she breathed, hoping she wasn’t overstepping the mark. When Yellow Diamond pinched the bust of her outfit, the cacophony reached unbearable levels. Every Gem in the chamber seemed to be hollering, clapping, pounding the table, or stamping their feet as what little cloth which covered Jasper’s breasts was loosened and left to hang down. She immediately tried to turn, cupping her tits in both hands in breathless anticipation; but a firm grip on her hip kept her in place. Her hands were batted away, and it was only then that Jasper realised that Yellow Diamond was displaying her to the ravening masses. They were here to watch her be used however their Diamond saw fit, and would soon know every intimate part of her, right down to the sound of her moans and the shape of her vulva. She was ashamed by how much she was excited by it all.

“Don’t look away,” Yellow Diamond ordered, pinching her chin to keep her eyes locked on their captive audience. She had removed her gloves. Her hands were warm and deceptively soft.

Although it shamed her to do so, Jasper did as she was ordered. She tried to avoid making eye-contact with anyone, but the sight of Quartzs fisting their cocks as they watched her, and the movement of hands under aristorcratic dresses, mortified and thrilled her in equal measure. She nearly broke concentration when Yellow Diamond’s hands settled over her tits, but managed to just keep her head up even as her legs buckled beneath her. She grabbed Yellow Diamond’s arm to steady herself, and immediately apologised for her presumption.

“If I didn’t want you to touch me, you wouldn’t be here,” Yellow Diamond said, drawing her nails over Jasper’s nipples with stinging pressure. She left long scratches in her wake, raised and vivid and smarting.

“More,” Jasper panted, “Please,”

At first, she thought her request would be denied her. She was being so impudent by presuming to ask her Diamond for anything, that she was sure she would have deserved to be ignored. Yellow Diamond surprised her by granting her wish, dragging her nails across Jasper’s breasts in long, angry furrows. Jasper moaned.

“I’m definitely keeping you,” Yellow Diamond murmured into her ear, nibbling on her neck.

She was leaking down her thighs in shiny rivulets, but she didn’t dare to touch herself, no matter how much she wanted to. Yellow Diamond hadn’t given her permission. She reminded herself that she had to be content with whatever her Diamond gave her, even if she was left wet and unfulfilled at the end. That Yellow Diamond was willing to touch her at all was an honour.

That didn’t stop her from inwardly rejoicing when she was roughly turned around and yanked towards the huge throne, where Yellow Diamond seated herself with her legs parted. The intimidating bulge of her dick occupied all of Jasper’s attention. She swallowed, glancing up to her Diamond’s face in search of permission. In answer, Yellow Diamond unfastened her fly and patted her lap with a smirk on her full lips. Jasper couldn’t scramble over to her fast enough. She hoisted herself up onto the throne, and gingerly clambered across Yellow Diamond’s thighs. Even straddling her lap, Jasper only came up to her chest. She had never felt so small before.

“Turn around and spread your legs for them before you start,” Yellow Diamond ordered abruptly as Jasper reached for her fly, “Don’t look so disappointed, my dear. I won’t deprive you of this for much longer,”

Jasper hunched her shoulders, abashed. She hadn’t realised that her frustration was so obvious. She apologised as she turned, and was rewarded for her compliance when Yellow Diamond settled warm hands on her ass, savagely groping. This harsh kneading and cruel pinches added yet more marks to the speckled canvas of Jasper’s bruised body, but she couldn’t complain. These marks were proof that she had pleased Yellow Diamond, and that she was tough enough to enjoy such violent play. In fact, every brutal pinch, scratch, or bite fed the furnace of Jasper’s desire, rather than snuffing it out. When Yellow Diamond spanked her viciously (first one cheek, and then the other) the noise was like a whip cracking, and Jasper whimpered as she spread her legs (just like she’d been told to).

She could see Gems craning their necks- even standing up- to get a look between her legs. The material at her crotch was probably dark and translucent by now, allowing the whole court a teasing glimpse of her swollen, red lips through the wet silk. She found the thought an attractive one. She was to be fucked in front of them all, she reminded herself, with a bolt of electricity zinging down her spine and electrifying her cunt. She wondered when she had become so wanton.

“Very good,” Yellow Diamond said. Her praise suffused Jasper with a warmth which wasn’t strictly to do with arousal, but the sudden press of something thick and hot between her asscheeks choked the words out of her throat. She ground back against it on instinct, stuttering to a halt when the strap between her buttocks was pulled to one side to allow her to rut, bare skin to bare skin. Her very scalp tingled as Yellow Diamond’s cock smeared against her asshole.

“You really are daring,” Yellow Diamond said, “And utterly without restraint. Your file wasn’t wrong on that count. But turn now, please, and I will give you what you want,”

She said it as though she was doing Jasper a huge favour. And, Jasper reflected as she carefully rearranged herself and first set eyes on Yellow Diamond’s formidable dick, she was right. It was approaching two feet in length, just as the Onyx had said; a thick, malleable pudenda, a golden colour darker than the rest of her skin. Around its head, there were concentric ridges which Jasper was sure would bring her maddening pleasure when they caressed her insides- presuming she could even take it without poofing. As she wriggled forwards, it jabbed her belly, leaving a pale streak across her middle. That was how deep it would plunge into her: half way up her midriff. Once again, doubt assailed her, but she refused to let herself be cowed. She would rather retreat into her gem while trying, than bow out now like a weakling.

She had to kneel between Yellow Diamond’s legs to ensure that she was at the right height to take that dick between her breasts. She was lucky she was voluptuous enough that she could successfully encompass its girth with plenty of room to spare when she leaned forwards and surrounded it with her tits. It was hot and slick and thick, and, despite her misgivings, she couldn’t wait to feel it inside her. Jasper forced down a moan; but Yellow Diamond was virtually silent. Only the hint of an amber flush on her cheeks bespoke her enjoyment.

“Very good,” Yellow Diamond said, stroking Jasper’s hair. Her fingers so soft and gentle; so unlike what Jasper would have expected from her. It helped Jasper to focus. She gulped in a deep breath, and slowly began to move up and down Yellow Diamond’s dick, pushing her breasts together with her hands. The slide was easy (thanks to the fluid trickling down the shaft), but her tits were soon warm and flushed from the friction. Her bare toes tingled, curling. As she watched another bead of come rise from the head, she boldly leaned forwards to lick it away, realising only a split second later that she may have overstepped the mark. The sharp tang on her tongue would be worth any retribution which followed; and, in any case, it seemed that she liked it rough. She might even enjoy her punishment. She wriggled against the tight press of her own thighs at the thought, grunting at the stimulation to her clit. Her cunt clenched, squeezing more wetness into her saturated panties and down her thighs. She was hardly subtle, so it was little wonder that Yellow Diamond grabbed her by the chin and jerked her head up.

“How audacious,” her Diamond mused softly, her fingers digging sharply into Jasper’s face, “I don’t recall giving you permission. Perhaps I should come all over that pretty face and send you away. Would that be an adequate punishment for your presumption?”

Jasper knew she ought to submit to Yellow Diamond’s will, but found herself shaking her head vigorously, despite the painful grip on her face.

“No?” Yellow Diamond smiled, her smoky eyes pitiless, “I suppose it would be a shame to call you here today, and have my servants take care of you so well, if I didn’t put you to use. I had considered easing you into it, but you’re so determined to bite off more than you can chew that I’m tempted to humour you,”

Jasper’s hands were still moulding her breasts around Yellow Diamond’s dick, but she didn’t dare to move. Her Diamond didn’t make idle threats. It would be a mistake to displease her further- which Jasper ran the risk of doing if she acted on any of the thoughts flitting through her head. Doing nothing was the safest option to maximise her chances of avoiding disgrace and being cast aside.

“I will put it to a vote,” Yellow Diamond called, “All in favour of watching me come all over this pretty face?”

There was a smattering of enthusiastic agreement. Jasper started. She had forgotten they had an audience.

“All in favour of watching me fuck her until she can’t move (or retreats into her gem; whichever comes first)?”

The roar of approval was deafening. Near the back of the chamber, somebody started up a chant of “Fuck her!” which was swiftly adopted by every Gem in attendance. Jasper looked to Yellow Diamond in askance, biting the inside of her cheek as she awaited the decision.

“Today seems to be a lucky day for you,” Yellow Diamond said, stroking her fingers over the bruises on Jasper’s throat, “Well, my dear. It looks as though you will get what you want after all, in spite of your…transgressions,”

“Thank you, My Diamond,” Jasper said hoarsely.

She was picked up and bodily turned around, as if she weighed no more than a Pearl. She steadied herself with a hand on the armrest of the great stone throne, her gaze fixed between her own legs as Yellow Diamond slid her cock into the apex Jasper’s thighs. It shoved up against her clothed cunt forcibly, and she cried out, digging her claws into her thigh until the flesh parted beneath their sharp bite.

“Well?” Yellow Diamond breathed into her ear.

Jasper paused, fraught with indecision. Her Diamond’s instructions were oddly (purposefully) vague, which left her with a large margin for error. If she mis-stepped, she could displease Yellow Diamond; but, equally, if she did nothing, she would certainly displease Yellow Diamond. She decided to take the less bleak option and hoped for the best.

If she had a heart, it would be pounding. She made the mistake of glancing up at the court, accidentally making eye-contact with that irritating Onyx. She briefly considered raising her hand in a rude gesture, but, on balance, it was best if she fixed her attention on Yellow Diamond, instead of wasting her energy one-upping a smug Quartz who was jerking her impressive cock into her fist.

Tentatively, Jasper lowered herself a fraction, shuddering at the heat and pressure against her groin. Even through a layer of silk, it was excruciatingly good. She knew it would feel even better if she unsnapped the buttons at her crotch and bared her naked cunt. However, she hadn’t been given permission to remove any aspect of her attire, so she played it safe and continued to roll her hips with the cloth in the way. The slick drag against her clit was still enough to have her moaning and thrusting harder, faster, until she was grinding on the cock between her legs without shame or restraint, letting out needy gasps as she cupped her own breasts and pinched her own nipples until they smarted and burned in fresh bruises.

“My, my,” Yellow Diamond said, bringing Jasper’s frantic movements to a halt with a hand on her throat, “Given an inch, it seems you’ll go a mile,”

“My apologies, My Diamond,” Jasper rasped as she fought to keep her hips still. She lost this battle when the hand on her neck tightened, and her hips jerked without her say-so.

“Not very good at taking orders, are you?” Yellow Diamond remarked. She sounded amused.

“That is…a frequent remark in my file, My Diamond,” Jasper admitted in a strained voice. Yellow Diamond released her neck with a low noise which might have been called a chuckle.

“I look forward to seeing if I can train that defect out of you,” she said, trailing her fingers down Jasper’s belly. Jasper waited, hardly daring to move a muscle, as they continued their gradual journey south, stopping at the top of her pubis. With a casual flick of her fingers, Yellow Diamond popped the buttons holding the sodden crotch in place, and let it fall. Jasper reflexively attempted to close her legs against the onslaught of catcalls, but Yellow Diamond forced them apart with both hands. Jasper couldn’t prevent a rouge flush from flooding her cheeks as the entire court exclaimed over (and, in some cases, even discussed) her cunt in excited tones.

“Keep your legs there,” Yellow Diamond ordered. Her tone brokered no arguments. Jasper did as she was asked, a shameful thrill pooling in her stomach as she felt another stream of slick leak out of her. The sudden pressure of Yellow Diamond’s fingers spreading Jasper’s lips for the gratification of the masses tore a yell from her throat, which was virtually drowned out by the thunderous roar of approval from the Gems in attendance. Yellow Diamond soon let go, but Jasper fleetingly reflected that meeting even one of these Gems again would nevertheless be extremely awkward for everyone involved. It was hard to ignore the gem beast in the room when the gem beast in question was the fact that everyone at court had seen her like this; tits out, spread out and decked out, for Yellow Diamond’s pleasure.

“I’m not sure it will fit,” Yellow Diamond mused, drawing a finger down the seam of Jasper’s labia, “You may be very large by the standards of an ordinary Gem, but compared to me, you’re tiny,”

Jasper bucked against the digit, trying to take it inside her. It was futile. Yellow Diamond drew her glistening finger away, and Jasper watched it go, mournfully.

“I can take it,” she said, with more confidence than she felt.

“I’m tired of Gems retreating into their gems mid-coitus,” Yellow Diamond said, “I am left unfulfilled on every occasion. They all thought they could do it, too. Why should you be any different?”

“Please,” Jasper said. As arguments went, this definitely ranked as one of the most lacklustre rebuttals in history. For a moment, Jasper thought she would be sent away. Then, a finger eased between her labia and pushed inside her, and she felt as though the air had been knocked out of her.

It was thick, of course; easily twice the width of Jasper’s own fingers, and much longer. Yellow Diamond was keeping the pace incredibly slow, but Jasper knew a challenge when she saw one. It was clear that she was being tested. If she struggled to take a single finger, Yellow Diamond’s enormous dick would never fit inside her. With this in mind, she braced her feet on Yellow Diamond’s thighs and forced herself down, to take the entire digit inside her in one swoop. A lusty groan erupted from her mouth as she quivered around the intrusion, grinding down against the hard jut of knuckles at her rim.

It seemed that Yellow Diamond wasn’t finished testing her, if the nudge of a second digit against her asshole was any indication. Jasper met this challenge head-on, too, spearing herself in one blow. The copious juices dripping from her over-excited cunt eased the way.

“I can take…a lot more,” she promised, fucking herself on those fingers.

“Perhaps you can,” Yellow Diamond said, mashing her thumb against Jasper’s clit until she saw stars. When she managed to blink away the sparks at the edges of her vision, Yellow Diamond’s fingers had slid free and her cock was nestled against Jasper’s cunt. Jasper couldn’t resist rutting against it, spreading her lips against its girth as she rubbed her clit over its ridged head. It was as thick as her own forearm- and her forearms were very thick indeed.

Yellow Diamond nudged its head against her hole, spreading around the juices dripping from Jasper’s greedy cunt. Jasper took that as her cue. She reached down and spread her cunt with one hand, while steadying Yellow Diamond’s cock with her other as she slowly fed it into her body. It was narrower at the crown than at the base, so the first six inches or so was easy. After that, it broadened out, and she had to bear down, panting and rotating her pelvis to open herself up around its fat girth. It was becoming a tight squeeze, but she persevered stubbornly, relishing the challenge and the taut stretch. She was dripping like a broken faucet, dampening Yellow Diamond’s robes as her juices dribbled down the shaft and into the cloth it protruded from. She was glad. It eased the way.

She squirmed, pressing down harder, even though the pleasure was now edged with pain. It was a faint, dull ache, like the itch of a healed wound; nothing she couldn’t handle. If anything, the heat it generated made her cunt burn pleasantly.

As it gradually bored into her, she became aware of the way her belly was beginning to distend; stretching around the awesome intrusion she was welcoming into her body. She pushed her hand against her stomach, just to feel the bulge through the clammy lemon silk. Her nipples tingled, and her toes curled. She had no idea how much more she needed to fit inside her, but she didn’t dare to check. She didn’t want to become disheartened by how little she had achieved so far. Besides, Yellow Diamond might have viewed such a display as weakness. So she persisted- even when the terminus of the bulge rose alarmingly high on her belly, and she began to wonder if all of her talk had been nothing but hot air.

She was surprised when she suddenly felt the brush of cloth against her stuffed cunt, and looked down to find that she had reached the base. Yellow Diamond’s cock was tucked all the way insidee her, far more easily than she had imagined possible. She had faced this challenge, and had found herself equal to it. It was exhilarating. She had never been more turned on than she was at this moment- a fact which was probably evident from the mess she was making of Yellow Diamond’s beautiful golden robes.

“Please allow me a moment, My Diamond,” she asked, cupping the tender bulge jutting obscenely out of her belly.

“I think I can grant that request,” Yellow Diamond puffed, digging her fingers into Jasper’s hip with bruising pressure, “Considering how far you have gotten. Congratulations are in order,”

She buried her face in Jasper’s perfumed hair, taking a deep sniff. Jasper had never felt as powerful as she did at that moment, when she realised that Yellow Diamond’s composure had ruptured completely. This was Jasper’s doing. Her body was so tight and warm and wet that she had brought her Diamond to her knees. Who would have thought that her greatest weapon wouldn’t be her strength or endurance, but her cunt?

She tried to ignore the attention she was getting from the court, but it was difficult to do that when the Gems in attendance seemed to be losing their collective mind. She took a deep breath, concentrating on how she felt rather than what was going on around her in an attempt to ground herself. One of her thighs stung where she had dug her nails into it, raising livid crescents which matched the colour and sensation of the scratches across her bare breasts, and the nail marks in her throat and at her hip. There was a further layer of hurt around her neck; the raw ache of fresh bruises, embracing her throat like a brand. The pain in her nipples was her own doing, but the tenderness in her hip and spanked buttocks were all down to Yellow Diamond’s savage touch. And then there was her cunt, which was sure to hurt like nothing she had ever experienced before, in a few hours’ time. Yes, she had suffered violent, traumatic injuries which eclipsed the pain levels she was currently experiencing, but they had never hurt quite so intimately as this. She decided she liked it.

Once she was satisfied that the pain was manageable, she gingerly began to lift her hips, gasping at the tight glide as she slowly slid herself up the cock piercing her depths. She watched the bulge in her belly recede with every inch that she rose, fascinated by her body’s capacity. When the ribbed head of Yellow Diamond’s cock rasped over her walls, she couldn’t contain a torrid groan. Her inner thighs were drenched to the knee.

“I’m definitely offering you a place at court,” Yellow Diamond said, settling her hands on Jasper’s hips to guide her. It soon became clear that Jasper didn’t need any guidance whatsoever, as she pulled herself up to the very end of the dick within her, and then began her equally careful descent. As she lowered herself, she gyrated her hips, opening herself up further to ease the passage. She didn’t want to bore her Diamond with this slow pace. She would need to speed up eventually- and the only way to facilitate that, was to grow accustomed to the awesome size of Yellow Diamond’s dick. The warm touch of hands on her ass gave her pause for a fraction of a second, until she resumed her measured movements with even greater enthusiasm. Perhaps she was to be spanked again, until her ass was hot and red with bruising. She hoped so.

Yellow Diamond didn’t spank her. Instead, she parted Jasper’s cheeks harshly- digging her nails into the bruises already marring Jasper’s flesh- to watch her cock spread Jasper open. Her thumb lingered speculatively on Jasper’s asshole, pressing lightly but not edging inside. Jasper pushed back, trying to take it in, and was granted the harsh, thick nudge of its entry. She let her head fall back, rolling her cunt against Yellow Diamond’s robes as she slipped down to the base. The material caressed her sensitive, neglected clit, sending sparks dancing under her skin. If she had cared to open her eyes, she would have noticed that her gem was glowing in her face.

She pinched her own nipples again, rolling them punitively; decided that she would rather touch her clit, and sneaked a hand between her thighs as she fucked herself, until her fingers were drenched. She had almost forgotten where she was. The only things which mattered to her were the fat cock splitting her open on every inward stroke, the thumb in her ass, the dance of her own fingers over her clit. She had entirely forgotten to ask permission before touching herself down there- and she even forgot her place when Yellow Diamond forced her hand away from her clit. She growled, low and animalistic, yanking her wrist out of her Diamond’s grip. Although dazed, she realised almost immediately that she had made a grave error of judgement. An apology lingered at the tip of her tongue, but she didn’t dare to voice it.

“It seems I have let you hold the reins for a little too long, my dear,” Yellow Diamond purred coolly. That was all the warning Jasper received before she was lifted, still speared on Yellow Diamond’s cock, and slammed, face down, over the arm rest of the throne. She barely managed to get her hands up to steady herself before she was yelling, scrabbling her claws over cold stone, as Yellow Diamond plunged into her mercilessly. With every thrust, the air was knocked from her body in a high, keening yelp. The grip on her hips would surely leave more bruises on her battered, thoroughly fucked body, but Jasper could think of nothing beyond the clap of her raw buttocks against Yellow Diamond’s pelvis, and the ruthless movements of the cock within her, and the sounds- the wet, shameful sounds- Yellow Diamond was drawing from Jasper’s molten cunt. Later, she would note her abraded knees and a plethora of other delicious aches, but, right now, she couldn’t even form a coherent word.

There was a hand around her neck again, pinning her like an animal in a trap. She hissed out a word which might have been a long, sibilant “Yes!” if she could speak, sobbing when the hand tightened cruelly as Yellow Diamond’s hips continued to batter into her.

“Too much?” Yellow Diamond breathed into her ear. Jasper shoved her hips back in response, to demonstrate that she was far from ready to tap out. Yellow Diamond chuckled breathily into Jasper’s ear, curling a hand under her belly to trace over the bulge of her own cock. Jasper’s head swam.

Despite the strangling grip on her throat, she still managed to squeeze out a noise of displeasure when she was suddenly left empty. She shoved her hands underneath her stomach to push herself up, trying to glance over her shoulder to see what the problem was; and then she was on her back, bent in half, her knees to her chest. Yellow Diamond loomed over her, bracing herself with arms on either side of Jasper’s head. She was terrible and majesterial in gold and black. Jasper could only gaze up into her shadowed face, bleary but awed. When Yellow Diamond thrust back in, all the way to the hilt, Jasper screamed, scoring her claws down her Diamond’s clothed arms. The fabric split, snapping a nail as it snagged in the sleeve.

Yellow Diamond began to pound Jasper earnestly and ferociously, pistoning her hips with brutal force until Jasper couldn’t stop moaning if she tried. Sweat dripped into her hair as she writhed ineffectually, kept in place by Yellow Diamond’s immense strength and her own boneless limbs. A hand snaking between her thighs to fondle her clit had her howling.

“’M gonna come, gonna come, gonna come,” she slurred with urgency, shoving weakly at Yellow Diamond’s arms. She might as well have hit her with a feather. Her head lolled as Yellow Diamond spun her around again, then pulled her backwards against that broad chest. The ridges at the head of Yellow Diamond’s cock rubbed against her insides when she was pivoted on top of it. She bit her fist against the excruciating sensation, feeling her cunt sob down her thighs.

“You have my permission,” Yellow Diamond said, pinching Jasper’s clit tightly as she thrust in, belly-deep.

The violence of Jasper’s orgasm startled her and everyone else in the chamber. She threw her head back, thrashing her legs and jerking her pelvis spasmodically, as if she couldn’t decide whether she wanted to keep Yellow Diamond’s dick inside her, or push it out. Her belly clenched, her back arched, her feet pounded against thin air- and then her orgasm gushed out of her stuffed cunt, spurting around the intrusion as she screamed and screamed. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she rode the crest of each wave in ever decreasing sprays of ejaculate, trembling and clenching and whining like a dying thing. She felt as though she was at the heart of a dying star, being ripped apart and smashed together by forces which dwarfed her. By the time she was done, the entire chamber rang with stunned silence.

“Oh my stars,” the yellow Pearl’s voice said at length, “That must have been at least twelve feet,”

That broke the ice. The chamber exploded into cheers, but Jasper was preoccupied and detected none of this. Yellow Diamond was still rubbing her clit and grinding her cock into Jasper’s hypersensitive cunt. All attempts to wriggle away were thwarted with an arm around her waist.

“I have yet to come,” Yellow Diamond told her, stroking her sweaty cheek with a deceptively gentle finger, “You want to please me, do you not?”

Jasper bobbed her head, delicately cradling her bulging belly. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a dark room to recover, but she knew why she was here. Pleasing her Diamond was the purpose for which she had been created, and she wouldn’t falter at this hurdle. Steadying herself, she rose up on shaking legs, wincing as her tender insides were chafed. She was much too sensitive, but she kept going, raising and lowering herself as sweat beaded on her brow and her thighs trembled. Without the pleasure, there was only the realisation of all of the aches and pains which had been pushed to the back of her consciousness until now.

Yellow Diamond ultimately (and, some might argue, uncharacteristically) took pity on her. Jasper was laid down on her back, her legs spread wide as her Diamond rocked into her frenetically, blowing on the residual embers of Jasper’s desire. Jasper bit into her arm as she spiralled back towards her peak, pushing her palm into her clit as surreptitiously as she could. A shapely raised eyebrow told her that she hadn’t been terribly successful in that endeavour, but it appeared that Yellow Diamond was willing to humour her. She didn’t try to stop her. Jasper took that as tacit permission, rhythmically rolling her palm, and then her fingers, over her swollen nub while her Diamond’s plump girth plunged into her, over and over and over.

And then Yellow Diamond was burying her face in Jasper’s shoulder, biting down on the tendon, rutting into Jasper’s cunt erratically as she poured her essence into Jasper’s belly. A quiet murmur and a sigh were the only sounds she made as she dug her teeth into Jasper’s neck. Jasper grunted, continuing to work her hand between her thighs even as her abdomen distended. Her movements became frantic when Yellow Diamond extracted her mouth from Jasper’s throat and stepped back, pulling out. A rush of hot come flowed out of Jasper’s reddened cunt, pooling on the throne beneath her.

“No!” she howled, thrusting three fingers into herself in an effort to reach her peak. She little cared for the mess she was making, and, while she would probably feel ashamed over her behaviour at a later time, she was too fucked out to think about that at the present time. Yellow Diamond leaned her chin on her hand, crossing her legs as she seated herself on the edge of the throne to watch Jasper work herself over. She didn’t seem inclined to help. Jasper accepted this begrudgingly, thrusting the fingers of one hand into her messy cunt while she played with her clit with the other. She reached her peak with some considerable relief. Pinpricks of light sparked behind her clenched eyelids when she sprayed her release over the throne and the golden floor beyond, and she didn’t open her eyes again for quite some time.

When she did come back to herself, she was half draped over Yellow Diamond’s lap. Long fingers stroked her hair gently, but she was still cognisant enough to understand what was being said.

“You two,” Yellow Diamond said, “You will take her and follow my Pearls to the chambers arranged for her use. I don’t think I need to remind you that taking any liberties will not be tolerated, and I will have you shattered before you can blink. Am I understood?”

Jasper opened eyes just as she was passed to a pair of Quartzs (an Amethyst and a Carnelian), who held her between them nervously. Most likely, they were afraid of incurring Yellow Diamond’s wrath by accidentally putting their hands where they shouldn’t. For some reason, this was immensely amusing to Jasper, who couldn’t stop sniggering all the way to the chamber Yellow Diamond had mentioned.

She was lowered onto a tiled floor, stripped, and given a perfunctory wash down by a gaggle of giggling Pearls, who were more flustered than her when they had to clean between her legs. She figured that getting fucked to within an inch of poofing in front of the great and the good of Gem society would remove any lingering traces of propriety from even the most modest of Gems. While this was going on, the yellow Pearl unpicked Jasper’s elaborate hairstyle, chattering away about something Jasper didn’t care to listen to. She felt dazed and relaxed, and the pain in her body seemed distant.

The Quartzs returned to lower her into another steaming bath, which she was ordered to soak in while a group of Pearls washed, combed, and perfumed her hair over a separate basin of water. After an hour, she was ordered out of the cooling water, dried with fluffy linens, and dressed in nothing but a decadently soft, yellow robe. She was presented with a nest of cushions and pillows to curl up in, and then the lights flickered out, leaving her in darkness. She must have drifted into a doze- a terrible, Earthling habit she had never managed to shake from her early days in that planet’s kindergartens- because when she next became aware of herself, she wasn’t alone.

“I have decided that I require your services in my personal guard,” Yellow Diamond informed her, “Do you accept?”

“May I ask a question?” Jasper said, with some hesitance. She sat up, inwardly wincing at the ache in her lower body, but determinedly facing her Diamond without allowing herself to betray her discomfort.

“You may,” Yellow Diamond conceded, her eyes bright with curiosity.

“Am I being offered this position because of my military record, or because-?” Jasper began. She was hesitant to cast aspersions on her Diamond’s honour, but she couldn’t help but think that this offer wouldn’t have been made if she had retreated into her gem like the other Gems who had attempted (and failed) to take on Yellow Diamond’s enormous dick.

“Because I want you nearby so I can fuck you at my leisure?” Yellow Diamond finished with a smirk, “I must admit, that is a large part of my reasoning. However, your military record is exemplary, and your skillset is extremely impressive. I’m surprised nobody has recommended you into my service before,”

“I have difficulty taking orders,” Jasper said, digesting Yellow Diamond’s words and reeling over how frank she was being.

Yellow Diamond’s smirk spread into a full-blown leer.

“Well,” she said, deliberately- suggestively- curling her fingers around the flimsy sash holding Jasper’s robe together, “I suppose I will have to train that out of you, wouldn’t you agree?”


End file.
